1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a withdrawing device for a curing press that serves to withdraw a finished tire from a mold.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Previously used withdrawing devices for removing tires from a curing press mold served both for loading green tires into the mold, and for withdrawing the finished tires as well. These devices were, in substance, manually operated manipulators. Manipulation of the tires was done in concurrence with the operation of the curing press, and, therefore, there was a poor level of work safety. To address these safety problems single-purpose devices were introduced which were located in a rear section of the curing press, and, consequently, were out of the operator's reach. These manipulation devices form a separate system group of the press that is completed with an inclined chute for moving the finished tires away from the mold. The formed and cured tire is supported by the manipulation device and transported onto the inclined chute, along which the tire moves out of the reach of the curing press. These devices, that provide an increased level of the work safety, are complex and demanding both for a manufacture, adjustment, and subsequent control as well. They also have a high failure rate which causes outages and subsequent reductions in productivity.